Seapor Lee
Seapor Lee is a Pirate Captain who was born in the grand line and captain of the Blood Coat Pirates. His overall blood thirstiness and general red attire gave him the epithet Blood coat! Personality Seapor Lee has a rather lax personality most of the times. Joking around with either his opponent, friends, crew sometimes even in the midst of battles. Though there is also another side to Lee. When enraged he could slip into a blood thirsty mode killing his enemy's in gruel ways. Speakign of killing, Lee is not unfamiliar with the concept. He kills when necessary or when it helps his agenda. Appearance Seapor Lee is a rather tall, skinny, yet muscular young man. His facial features include his red eyes and a scar on his face. One of his eyes is also bleaker then the other meaning he can't see very well trough that one. Lee also has black hair and wears a red musketeer hat with orange feathers on it. He also wears a fancy, red jacket with red buttons. Along with that he wears brown gloves, black pants and a blue sash Backstory Seapor Lee is a son of a marine officer and was trained to become one too. Though at the young age of 10 an accident happened on a marine ship that lee was on. The ship was capsized and a lot of crew members died, Lee was one of the survivors. He stranded on an island full of giants. On the island Lee met with another survivor, a prisoner who the marine ship tried to escort. His name was unknown because he suffered amnesia and didn't know who he was. The only thing he knew was how to make weapons and that he had a tattoo of the number of beasts on his chest. Due to the three six's on his chest Lee called him Roku-san (a combination between roku and san meaning six three and roku-san which is a japanese honorific) While surviving for two years on the island Lee and Roku-San became close friends, Lee even going so far as seeing Roku-san as a father figure. Though on a fate full day the two of them were cornered by the giants, with nowhere to go roku-san gave his sword to Lee and throw him into the ocean with his monstrous strength saying: "I can't defeat the giants only safe you from being killed by them". Lee was picked up by a fishing boat that happened to pass by and he eventually made it back to his father. Only being back for a few days Lee was forced to join a secret government training program, because surviving such conditions for two years made him already superior than basic marines and eligible for secret government organization. The training included killing pirates no matter what crime they committed, basic rokushiki training (though Lee didn't Learn any of the techniques but he does know about them) and raiding islands that have any affiliation with pirates and or defied the government. Lee felt like he was being used went into a battle with one of his teachers but got his ass royally handed to him. He then quit the training program after ten months to become a pirate after feeling betrayed by justice himself. Relationships Karina Alvena Being the first mate and the doctor of the crew, Lee puts a lot of trust into Karina. They both met up after they left the marines and share a comment hatred towards the world government. Karina and Lee have an interesting relationship, Though Karine can sometimes react harsh towards her captain for being impulsive, blood thirsty or just plain stupid. She is always there for Lee whenever he needs someone to fight with or to help him recover after a battle. Hirino Jones Also known as Hiro is Lee's rival, at least this is how Lee sees it. Hiro was the first pirate Lee fought after he left the marines and got his ass royally beaten. Lee now strives to become as strong as Hiro or maybe even surpass him. Though there rivalry might also flow into a friendship, seeing as when they both have a common goal they are willing to work together for it. Abilities and Powers Hand to hand combat Lee uses an fighting style known as Akuma Kenpo. This fighting style uses fast jabs and kicks. This fighting style heavily relies on speed, though not much precision is used in this technique. Notable attacks are: Shinigami no kama Lee Kicks the his opponent with the nose of his feet with such force to cause a stabbing like effect to the opponent when hit Fubar Lee throws a barrage of kicks towards his opponent Swordsmanship Lee also carries both a Rapier and a Dagger. His Rapier has a Flame dial in it so it can produce flames and is named Rokusan. After his late friend that he left on giant island. His Dagger is a Ryō Wazamono Grade Dagger named Kogane no hōseki. It is a very sharp blade with lots of gold and jewels. Though Lee doesn't use it that much since he is more accustomed to his longer rapier. With the Rapier he preforms a sword style named Akuma Kendo which, also like akume kenpo, relies a lot on fast and swift attacks. Notable attacks are: Subar Lee Throws a barrage of sword stabs toward his opponent. Dai Roku Heru Lee dashes towards his opponent and cuts a 6 in his chest. Fujin Ken Lee thrusts his sword towards his opponent and creates a weak/small high pressure air projectile. Akuma Koto Like his late mentor and friend Roku-san, Lee is able to harness demonic energy and use it in his attack though at the moment the most he can do is creating a darker rippling aura around him without any other side effect. Miscellaneous Weapons: Rapier, Ryō Wazamono Grade Dagger: Kogane no hōseki and a Flame Dial Category:Pirates